getting close
by LockTheLastOpenDoor1
Summary: kisa's thoughts on Takano and Ritsu's relationship / oneshot


It was so obvious. You had to be blind not to notice what was going on. So why did no one else in his department realize? Hatori and Mino weren't that stupid, or did they think it wasn't important enough to talk about? Kisa thought about that for a sec and decided that that must be it. They weren't the gossip-kind-of-type that he was. Still, it was weird no one else was actually considering it, not even the editors from Sapphire. They were supposed to edit BL dammit! They shipped Ric-chan and Takano as a joke, but Kisa doubted they knew it was like that in real life too. The entire female staff from Marukawa was probably having wet dreams about them (the maiden department) being gay for each other and they didn't even see the evidence right in front of their noses. Well that was only partly true. He was gay and so was Hatori (Kisa knew Hatori had a thing with one of his mangaka's.) and by the looks of it so were Ric-chan and Takano-san. No one could escape Kisa's gaydar, except for Mino. He just couldn't figure that guy out.

'That's it!' Kisa jumped at Ric-chan's sudden scream. Well it's not like he hadn't expected it. They'd been having the same argument for the fifth time in only an hour. 'I've checked this proposal for the hundredth time already. I really can't find what's wrong with it!'

Takano-san was looking at him with an annoyed expression. 'What? You expect me to just tell you what's wrong with it?' The glare Ric-chan was giving Takano-san at the moment was so intense that Kisa was surprised not to see his boss burn up in flames.

They were always fighting and he hadn't heard them say much kind words to each other, but if you read between the lines, it was obvious that they were head over heels for one another. Because behind Ric-chan's death stare, there was a hint of desire. The same emotion that could be found in Takano-san's eyes, only way clearer.

He had had lots of experience with that look over the years. Guys at bars that were trying (and most had succeeded) to pick him up always had desire and lust in their eyes. But what separated his 2 co-workers from those guys –who thought they were going to have sex with an 18 year old instead of someone probably older than them- was that there was more than just lust. He had come to recognize that too because it was always unmistakably present on his lovers face; Love. He didn't really know what Yukina saw in him but it was clear why his boss would like Ric-chan. He was cute, rich, good-looking, smart… hell! If Takano-san hadn't claimed Ric-chan in his first week of work, he would have. (Kisa was prepared for being the seme if necessary).

Of course he had Yukina now and he hadn't (nor had he wanted to) been flirting with any guys since they got together. It felt so good to finally be in a steady relationship, that he wanted to yell at his stubborn co-worker to give up on that stupid pride already and give in to Takano-san!

They were without a doubt trying to hide whatever kind of relationship they had, but their act of not caring was easily seen through. Kisa had seen them staring at each other more times than he had sex (which is a lot!). The little insiders and sexually tinted remarks Takano-san believed no one would give a second thought were another example. Even now, if Ric-chan turned his head to just the right angle, you could see a hickey on his neck, placed there from the night before. He always had to prevent himself from laughing when they both came rushing into the office with swollen lips, or his favorite of all; when Ric-chan comes to work with unsteady feet and aching hips.

'Then would you at least give me a hint? On what page it is or something?' He heard Ric-chan beg. Kisa was surprised. He knew Ric-chan would rather die than show Takano he wasn't capable of doing something. It looked like he never wanted to depend on Takano-san. It probably had something to do with control, Kisa thought. Presuming Takano-san already had enough control in the bedroom.

'Ok. I'll say it.' Takano-san answered. Kisa's eyes narrowed. His boss never just gave in and apparently Ric-chan was thinking the same thing.

'What's the catch?' He asked suspiciously.

Takano had a devilish smile on his face. 'Total obedience for a day.' Ric-chan turned at least 10 shades of red when he realized all the things they could do in 24 hours.

'N-Never mind…' Ric-chan stuttered. 'I'll do it myself.' And he took place at his desk next to Kisa again.

'It was worth the try.' He heard Takano-san mutter.

Kisa saw that even an hour later nor the devilish smile, nor the red cheeks had disappeared. Kisa snickered, knowing they were probably both still thinking what could have happened if Ric-chan had accepted. They weren't there yet, but they were getting close.


End file.
